Recently, with the growing diversity of various hair styles, hair has become often damaged by chemical treatment with hair color, hair bleach, permanent wave agent, straight perm agent, sustainable hair set agent, hair relaxer, etc., or by daily hair care action of over-brushing or blowing, or by living environments exposed to UV rays, etc. Consequently, various ideas have been devised for hair treatment compositions to coat the surface of hair to thereby restore a silky feeling of hair.
For example, for improving finger combability, softness, manageability and the like of hair, a hair conditioner contains a cationized polymer, and an oil such as a silicone, an ester oil, a mineral oil or the like. However, when the amount of the additives is increased, then the hair treated with the conditioner would get an oily sensation after dried, and the feeling in use of the conditioner may worsen; but when the amount is decreased, then the conditioning effect would be insufficient.
Consequently, a hair treatment composition having a high conditioning effect is desired.
For example, Patent Reference 1 discloses a hair color/bleach composition excellent in miscibility of the base material and improved in the feeling in rinsing and in the hair touch after treating, which includes a first pack containing a cellulosic polymer such as hydroxypropyl cellulose or the like, an alkali agent, a cationic surfactant and a higher alcohol and having a pH of from 8 to 13, and a second pack containing an oxidizing agent and having a pH of from 2 to 5.
Patent Reference 2 discloses a method for producing a cation-modified cellulose derivative such as a cationized hydroxypropyl cellulose or the like, saying that the derivative can be used as an additive to cosmetics, shampoo, rinse, treatment, etc.
Patent Reference 3 discloses a hair spray composition containing a cationized hydroxypropyl cellulose and an alcohol solvent.